Driving Jason Nuts
by Laughingly The Lark
Summary: The Red Hood's family just won't leave him alone. Author's Note: Under reconstruction
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: There is no way the Batclan would just leave Jason Todd to wallow in darkness around Gotham, they're a family and they look after their own, whether he wants them to or not. So I'm afraid I've decided to terrorize poor Jason with love in this fic. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Driving Jason Nuts**

Once again, Dick Grayson found himself swinging from the rooftops of Gotham City. It was an interesting contrast between the comfort of being in his hometown and the ball of tension in his belly at the thought of why he was here. But with all the craziness, Blockbuster, Tarancula, The Outsiders, as messed up as he knew he was right now…and as much as he knew Bruce wouldn't approve of his actions here…this was something he had to do.

'Aha! There he is!'

Nightwing swung downwards towards the red-hooded vigilante currently waluping several thugs within an inch of their lives. He landed swiftly knocking two of the criminals out cold as he landed on their backs knocking them to the ground.

"Need a hand, bro?"

"Great, first the Bat and then the little Brat, you come to lecture too?" the younger man quickly incapacitated the rest of the thugs so that he could focus all of his intentions on glaring at his visitor.

"I just wanted to talk to you, Jay."

"What, you're just going to try to play the Loving Big Brother card all of the sudden? We're not like that, we were never like that…why start pretending now just so you don't have to feel guilty because I died. Just leave me alone, Dick!"

"I'm not doing this out of guilt and I'm not doing it to save you. I'm doing it for me, because this is what I should have done before. I'm making things right with myself, and then, I promise, I'll never search you out again."

"You done yet?"

"not quite."

"I love you, Jay, and I wish you well, whatever you chose."

And with that, Batman's oldest child disappeared into the night.

"#$!"

The Red Hood took his frustrations out on the unconscious criminals in front of him. He didn't even notice the dark shadow descending behind him. The slim figure walked up behind him silently and grabbed his neck in threatening vise, ceasing the furious kicks at the bodies in front of him.

"What the?"

"NO Killing!"

"Oh jeez, not you too!"

Batgirl crossed her arms in a perfect imitation of Batman.

"Killing, Bad."

"And what would Batman's little pawn know about that?"

"Done it. Not nice." the teenage girl touched her abdomen. "Feels bad, here."

"Will all of you just leave me alone for once!"

"No killing" the assassin's child patted the young man's chest. "Good boy, like brothers"

"The only thing I want from my 'brothers' is for them to leave me alone!"

"Oracle says go to east side, Bye!"

Unfortunately, even if the young crimefighter had been looking behind her, the hood would have still covered the rolled eyes.

Even as the Red Hood continued through his night the frustration was ever present. His night continued fairly uneventfully until he stumbled upon a scuffle between several gang members and a shapely dark figure holding a whip.

"Oh, God, now you too?"

"Tough day?" asked the former princess of plunder as she ran off the young men.

"I just want my family to leave me alone!"

"Since when am I a part of the bat clan's little family?"

"Almost adopted stepmother doesn't count?"

"Try telling the Bat that."

"Relationship not going well, just now?"

"Humph! You'd think years of being one of the 'good guys' would mean a least a little trust, but no, Selina can't be trusted because she just happens to make him uncomfortable."

"Bruce doesn't trust anyone. Hopefully without running into anyone else, the only one I haven't had a 'chat' with so far is Oracle and Former Commissioner Gordon."

"Oh, poor little former birdling… For what its worth, good luck kid! You're going to need it with Daddy breathing down your neck."

The sensual black cat flipped up into the sky, leaving the lost little boy alone again.

"I really,** really**, need to get away from my family!"

_**The End**_


	2. Author's Note

Notice: This Fic is now under construction…do to several requests for more and my muse's approval of such a move…I am working on at least two more chapters for this fic…one of which will go in front of the current section one of which will follow it…

Because I'm basically revamping my plan for this story it may take a while to get it all tidied up and posted (that and the fact that I _do_ have other fics that need updates badly).

Thank you for you time, and Power to the Bats!

Lark the joyful Comic Geek


End file.
